<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby bard by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299644">Baby bard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77'>AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt caregiver, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sweet, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:43:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After one very dangerous adventure, Jaskier had to find another way to cope all theses traumatic events and his witcher is here to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby bard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"- Gewalt... </p><p>- Yeah?</p><p>- I'm sleepy... </p><p>- Well go to sleep. </p><p>- I wanna sleep with youuu" </p><p>It has made some time since their last adventure and the bard seemed to have gone through some change. Surely it was one of the most perilous. Both of them has come way too close of death this tme. And since that, Jaskier got theses... Sleepy moments. Everytime he's too tired or stressed out he will act like a complete child. Geralt was never too good with kids maybe because he didn't really remember what it's like to be a kid. But what was sure is that he wanted to protect his friend, his usual friend but also his childish friend. So he did his best to take care of him</p><p>" - You know the bed is too small right?</p><p>- I don't care!" </p><p>The bard was pouting and Geralt could feel the tantrum coming up. He tried to speak softly while looking in the eyes of the younger one even though the witcher was aware that theses precautions didn't make his huge build and loud voice any less scary to anyone.</p><p>"- Listen if you want we can cuddle a bit for now then I'll put you in your bed. Will that be alright for you baby?</p><p>- Yeaaah!</p><p>- Good boy." </p><p>Jaskier was running in circle happily in their tent his arms simulating a bird, with a big smile on his face. Geralt couldn't help but slightly smile at the sight. Then once the bard tired himself, he goes on the bed who honestly was just some blankets on the floor which could easily fit two people but still Geralt was more comfortable sleeping alone specially with his friend in that state. </p><p>"- Gewaaaaalt! Come hewe I wanna sleep!!! </p><p>- What did I say? </p><p>- Just cuddwle.. but you're not in the bwed!!!" </p><p>Seeing the so calm and way too much confident bard acting like a child was really a privilege. Normally every sounds that Jaskier will throw at him has a rhythm pronounced with perfect diction like lyrics rehearsed all day and each conversartion resulted in a sweet melody. Geralt liked that a lot, it was annonying but he liked that. Now it was different his friend wasn't that idiotic eloquent nobleman, he was just a kid who couldn't even said his name correctly or sleep whithout him. </p><p>He joined him in the bed, he didn't have to do anything that already Jaskier's arms were around him and his head plunged in his chest. Once again he couldn't retain the slight smile at the view of this helpless kid, slowly he raised his hand and start patting his head. His brown hair was soft and smelled of chamomile and lavender. He was nice to touch and the repetitive movements were calming both men.</p><p>"- Gewaalt</p><p>- What baby? </p><p>- I'm gonna sleeeep... </p><p>- We said just cuddle baby. Don't make me punish you, you know I wouldn't like that. </p><p>- Yes gewalt... "</p><p>Jaskier still didn't move his head from Geralt's chest. It was so peaceful for both of them being so close to each others. It was the perfect way for the witcher to show that he was okay with Jaskier hearing everything of him, of his feelings, of his affection. And Jaskier was accepting everything, his protection, his love, he didn't loose all consciousness when he acted like a kid, some things was just more easy like that, he needed that to relax to stop thinking about everything he's gone through. Thanks to that right now the only thing he could think about is the slow rhythm of Geralt' s heart. It was the most magnificent song that he ever heard.</p><p>The proof that his witcher has an heart beating for him. Jaskier was trying to resist the urge to sleep, he wanted to be a good boy and praised with the gentle touch of Geralt big hand on his head like usual but everything was so relaxing, so peaceful he felt his eyes starting to close against his will.. He was starting to hope that maybe the white haired one didn't notice, who knows maybe for once Geralt will sleep before him and they could sleep together but the piercing yellow eyes was fixed on him. Though before he completely fell asleep, Jaskier almost thought having seen a smile on Geralt's face. He closed his eyes and felt something soft on his forehead. Maybe it was just his dream mixing with reality... Ah dreams.. He fell asleep quickly after that. </p><p> </p><p>When Jaskier woke up he was on his bed. He didn't understand what kind of magic transported him at the opposite of the tent. But maybe it meant that Geralt wouldn't punish him after all it was not his fault he was sleepy! But anyways he was kind of emerging away from his kid self and turning back to himself. Geralt was coming back into the tent with some dead animals on his back. </p><p>"- Did you had a good night sleeping Beauty? </p><p>- The sweetest of all Geralt! "</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you'll like it! I really loved the show and their dynamics and I wanted more non sexual age regression fanfics so I tried to made one! Don't hesitate to give me feedback so I can improve myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>